Балроги
Балроги (англ. Balrogs) — майар, восставшие вместе с Мелькором, демоны страха. Их также называли огненными бичами и валараукарами, «могучими демонами». Одно их упоминание повергало в ужас даже храбрых представителей рас Средиземья. Сущность thumbБалроги представляли собой огненных демонов, окутанных облаком мрака. По телосложению они напоминали человека огромного роста, но имели огненную сущность, ходили окутанные густыми тенями, имели пылающую огненную гриву. Известно, что некоторые из них даже имели крылья. Были мощным оружием Мелькора в его битвах, однако после его падения постепенно стали исчезать, и к концу Третьей Эпохи их остались единицы, и то затаившиеся в глубинах гор. thumb|left Балроги являются не самими майар, а их «тёмной» формой, так же как и орки являются извращённой Мелькором формой эльфов . Согласно некоторым черновикам Толкина , после падения крепости Мелькора — Тангородрима — балрогам было запрещено магическим путём показываться под открытым небом, и они таким образом были заточены в пещерах.thumb О количестве балрогов мнение Толкина менялось. В примечании 50 второй части "Кольца Моргота" сказано: "In the margin my father wrote: 'There should not be supposed more than say 3 or at most 7 ever existed." ''"На полях отец написал: "Вряд ли их когда-либо было больше трех или в крайнем случае семи"." Однако это позднее мнение автора, в ранних же текстах речь идет об ордах балрогов: во "Втором томе утраченных сказаний", комментариях ко главе «Падение Гондолина» сказано: "The early conception of Balrogs makes them less terrible, and certainly more destructible, than they afterwards became: they existed in 'hundreds' (p. 170), and were slain by Tuor and the Gondothlim in large numbers: "thus five fell before Tuor's great axe Dramborleg, three before Ecthelion's sword, and two score were slain by the warriors of the king's house." "Ранняя концепция балроthumb|left|284px|Моргот и балрогигов представляет их менее жуткими и, во всяком случае, более уязвимыми, чем позднее: их были «сотни» (с. 170)*, и Туор и гондотлим перебили их в большом количестве: так, пять из них пали под ударами Драмборлэга, большого топора Туора, три — от меча Эктэлиона, и четыре десятка перебили воины королевского дома." ...а также в "Квенте Сильмариллион" пятого тома "Истории Средиземья" "Утраченный путь и другие истории": "There came wolves and serpents and there came Balrogs one thousand, and there came Glomund the Father of Dragons." "Вышли волки и змеи, и тысяча балрогов, и выполз Гломунд, Отец Драконов. " Полноценно противостоять балрогам могут только майар (все известные по книгам Толкина поединки людей и эльфов с балрогами даже в случае победы заканчивались гибелью противника балрога). Но так же известно о поединках с Эльдар , которые заканчивались смертью Балрога и эльфа (схватка Эктелиона и Готмога, Глорфиндела и барлога, напавшего вместе с подчиненными ему орками на беглецов из Гондолина).thumb|200px|Пластиковая фигурка Барлога, показывающая демона во всех деталях Вооружение Основым оружием Балрогов были огненные бичи. Последний Балрог Последний Балрог был встречен в 1980 году Третьей Эпохи гномами-шахтёрами, он пробудился в недрах Мглистых Гор. Балрог Мории, которого еще называли Проклятьем Дурина, убил двух гномьих королей – Дурина IV в 1980 г. и Наина I в 1981. Гномы проигрывали в неравном поединке, и с боями покинули свои шахты. Владычество этого Балрога оставалось незыблемым на протяжении двух веков, пока Гэндальфу Серому в смертельной схватке не удалось сбросить соперника с вершины Зирак-Зигиль. С тех пор больше Балрогов в Средиземье не встречали. Известные балроги Готмог - верховный балрог. Проклятье Дурина - один из немногих балрогов, скрывшихся в пещерах гор Арды после Войны Гнева. Лунгортин - неизвестно, является ли это одним из имён Готмога, или же это другой балрог. Неканонические Нээре (Огонь) - По версии «ЧКА» - первый балрог. Гулавар - по версии "Games Workshop" - один из выживших балрогов после войн Моргота Интересные факты *Балроги как одни из противников главного героя присутствуют в играх серии Diablo. *Имя Балрога носят юниты в игре WarCraft 3, они даже практически как две капли воды похожи друг на друга. *Имя Балрога носит одна из стай зергов в игре Starcraft. *Уничтожению Балрога посвящена rogue-подобная игра Moria. *Балрог присутствует в игре The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth: в кампанииthumb|298px за силы Добра является одним из боссов (на первом уровне), а в кампании за силы Зла - как дополнительный персонаж в качестве бонуса (его можно призвать за особые очки силы). *В игре Властелин Колец Онлайн один из Балрогов является финальным противником в одном из рейдовых походов. Также можно найти в Мории труп Проклятья Дурина. *В игре The Lord of the Rings: Conquest ‎ в кампании за силы Добра является одним из боссов, а в кампании за силы Зла — управляемым персонажем. de:Balrogs en:Balrog it:Balrog pl:Balrog Категория:Балроги Категория:Майар Категория:Айнур